thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil's Road (TC)
"Devil's Road" is the third episode of Season 2 of The Cleansing. It is the nine episode overall. Synopsis John and the group travel down a long stretch of road but soon regret it. Plot "Day 87, nothing new has happened, John is feeling better but that's it. We are still heading to Quinlos in Atlanta, Goergia. Right now we are near Montgomery which is apparently the start of 'Devil's Road', it is the road that leads from Montgomery to Atlanta and it is apparently very dangerous because of the large hordes of walkers. It is also full of raiders that will rob people and kill them. Anyway, that's it", explains Ella. She turns off the camera and carries it to the van putting it inside. "Lets go people", yells David. They hop into their van and drive off passing the sign that used to say 'Highway 85' but now says 'Devil's Road' using spray paint. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Lauren Cohan Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing The van continues down 'Devil's Road' about 2 hours into the drive. Suddenly, one of the van's tires pop and David swerves to the side of the road. Then out of nowhere people with guns pointing at their van come out of the forest surrounding them. "We shit", whispers David to himself. "Come out of there", said a man in front of the 20 or so other people pointing guns at them. The group gets out of the van with their hands up. "You know you shouldn't be on Devil's Road, it can be pretty dangerous", says the man. The group doesn't speak. "My name is Ricky, I am the leader of The Demon's Servants. On my right is my right hand man, his name is Billy. And on my left is Ellen, my wife.", explains Ricky. "Now get on your knees". The group obliges and gets on their knees. "Now lets play a game... eeny meeny miny moe", says Ricky. Billy chuckles and says, "I love this game". Ricky hands his assault rifle to Billy and then pulls out his pistol. He points it at John and then starts singing the song walking down the line. "Enny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by it's toe, if it screams let it go, my mother told me to pick to very best one and you are it". The pistol was now pointing at Chris. Suddenly, David rushes to his feet and tackles Ricky to the ground. The pistol lands in front of Chris, he picks it up and shoots Ellen in the chest. John, Chris, and Ella all go and hide behind the van. Ricky eventually gets the upper hand on David and points a knife at him. He picks him up and puts David in a choke hold. "I'LL KILL YOUR FUCKING FRIEND HERE IF YOU DON'T BRING ME THAT GUY I WAS POINTING MY GODDAMN GUN AT", shouts Ricky. Suddenly one of Ricky's men shoots him in the back. David gets free and runs to the van shouting, "GET IN". The group quickly hops into the van and they drive off. "Is everyone okay", asks Chris. John and Ella nod and David says, "I am fine". Just then a car comes from the side off them and crashes into them sending the van flipping onto the side of the road. The group awaken to the sound of footsteps and groans that sounds like walkers. John instantly remembers how similar a situation he is in from when he was in the car crash on the highway before the apocalypse started. Ella gets up and busts open the back doors to the van and stabs a walker in the head. "Come on, we gotta go", she says. Chris and John slowly get up and see that David is already out of the car fighting off walkers. Another car comes to a holt right in front of David. Ricky hops out with Ellen's body in his hands. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID, YOU KILLED MY WIFE AND GOT ONE OF MY OWN TO TURN AGAINST ME AND SHOOT ME IN THE BACK. now you must DIE", he says. Then the 9 men that are still alive and with him, Billy, and Ricky all get shot down by a machine gun. The group looks up to see a man with a long beard and one hand. The man asks, "Hello, my name is William, what's yours?. Next Time On The Cleansing "I am apart of a group called the survivors, we have 12 people in it right now and you can join" "Fight With Us, please" "This is war" "CHARGE" Other Cast '''Co-stars' Bruce Willis as Maxen Anne Hathaway as Beth William Jackson as William Uncredited Robert Pattinson as The Devil's Servants man #1 Will Ferrell as The Devil's Servants man #2 Unknown as The Devil's Servants man #3 Unknown as The Devil's Servants man #4 Unknown as The Devil's Servants man #5 Troy Baker as The Devil's Servants man #6 Deaths Ben Lee as Ricky John Krasinski as Billy Cate Blanchett as Ellen Bruce Willis as Maxen Anne Hathaway as Beth Robert Pattinson as The Devil's Servants man #1 Will Ferrell as The Devil's Servants man #2 Unknown as The Devil's Servants man #3 Unknown as The Devil's Servants man #4 Unknown as The Devil's Servants man #5 Troy Baker as The Devil's Servants man #6 Note This is the third longest episode of the season.